Reino de Puro Pan
The Reino de Puro Pan '(16 August 1652 - 4 July 1952) was a state of Aels, composed of the modern day countries of Tracikstan, Krakavia and Puro Pan Republik, as well of territories like Hellland, Pnutaria, and various of the Wentviska Islands. |- class="mergedtoprow" | align="center" class="maptable" colspan="2"| | align="center" class="maptable" colspan="2"| | align="center" class="maptable" colspan="2"| |- | width="50%"|'Capital | width="50%"|Hellwighausen |- |'Language(s)' | Puropanian |- |'Government' |Absolute Monarchy |- class="mergedrow" |'Creation' |16 August 1652 |- |'Currency' |Pesetas |} |} History The Kingdom of Puro Pan originate himself from the Prinicpalty of Puro Pan. The Nebel See region, north of the Wentviska Sea, was first settled by Nutks, around the 2.000 to 1.500 BC. Between the 650 and 540 BC, Punic traders arrived to the area, and builded some small trade outposts, who will became, after centuries and centuries, the bases of the future main towns of Telmopán, Yumando and Marsherren. However, the Punic presence was minimal, and only comercial, and their influence wasn't more than a few miles around their posts, in their farmlands. It was about the year 600 or 700 -the historians discuss this- when the Germanic tribes that will become the Puropanian, arrived to the Wentviska Sea: these German-Aelian, traders and settlers, builded their farms and settlements along all the Wentviska Sea, but mostly in the Islands of the Wentviska, as Hellland: However, as these lands where limitated, around the 770, several German-Aelian settled in the mainland, in the north-western shores of the Wentviska, from the valley of the Pnut to the Unterland. Under the rule of several counts and dukes, and some small monarchs, apeared several small kingdoms in the area, who florished near the shores and in the valleys: But soon, from the west comed the Muslim Baziks, expanding their caliphates and religion, and from the north-east, crossing the impresive mass of the Ahrstam Heighs arrived the ones will be the mortal enemies of the German-Aelians of the Nebel See: the Krakavians. For the next centuries, the war between the Germanic, Slavic and Muslim kingdoms and factions continued, as well with periodical times of famine, diseases, natural disasters, and occasional moments of peace: Until 1488, when some Spanish Conquistadores entered in the region: The Spanish where crafty, and where able, making alliances, treaties and treasons, as well a superior tecnology, equipment and military, to subyugate several of these areas, to become part of their empire: The Principalties of Puro Pan, Tierra Rica and Tortas where founded, in 1489, by the Spanish conquistadores, being part of the Vicekingdom of Buen Pasto. In the next years, and the discover of the New world, the territories of the Spanish Empire fell, somewhat, in a second degree of importance, as they lacked the impressionant riches and features of the New World: Because of that, there where few problems put by the Spanish Empire, to the arrival of settlers of other parts of the Spanish Empire to the Virreinato de Buen Pasto: Then, arrived to these lands flemish, dutchs, Bohemian, but over all, saxons, who find they where closely related to the local German-Aelians: But, among these settlers, comed with them the ideas of the reform, and in 1527, the Vicerroy of Buen Pasto find horrified that most of his subdites, recent german settlers or the German-Aelian, converted to the faith of Martin Lutero: meanwhile, in the mountains, the "barbarians", Tracik muslims or Krakavian ortodoxs, where aggitating once again against their presence, so to defeat this external amenace, the vicerroy was not able to stop the spreading of the new christian faith. After that, there where combats, between Spanish forces of Buen Pasto, against rebel protestant nobles, who rebelled against the Empire, defeating them in the campaigns of 1549 and 1550, but finally, as was reached in Europe the peace of Augsburg in 1555, it was applied the same rule in the protestant territories of Buen Pasto: And so, Puro Pan became Protestant, meanwhile Tierra Rica and Tortas where Catholic, and the situation continuated during the Catholic counter-reform, but when the 30 years war exploded in Europe, the peace of the Virreinato de Buen Pasto ended: The inhabitants of Tierra Rica, declared themselves neutral, and have some internal religious conflicts, but they remained in a zealot neutrality, fighting anybody who try to enter in their territories: Because of this, finally, they became a place to take refugee to all kind of people, no matter the faith, and the heretics, and new protestant tendences, ended to bring Tierra Rica to a chaos, in wich ended with the separation of Tierra Rica from the Spanish Empire, calling since them themselves Reichland or Niemals, with their own religion -mix of paganism, heretics toughts, catholisism, reform and Bazik islam- called Gambrinism: Tortas, meanwhile, remained loyal to Buen Pasto, continued as a Spanish kingdom, but the name changed, eventually, to Kuchenburg. And Puro Pan, the center of the rebelion in Aels, became as well independent of Spain, but only after years of brutal wars, against catholics in the south and east, Muslims in the west -the Traciks tried to invade- and and Orthodox from the North -Krakavians-: Only in 1653, finally, after defeating the last new Spanish column sended from Kuchenburg to attack (and already 5 years after was signed the peace of Westfalia in Europe) the Principalty of Puro Pan became an independent, sovereign Kingdom of Puro Pan. From Principalty to Kingdom How the Prince of Puro Pan became a King. 16 August 1653 founded the Kingdom of Puro Pan 1642 First Barnopean-Niemalian war 1682-1686 second Barnopean-Niemalian war 1704 Third Barnopean-Niemalian war 1708 Battle of Longbridge 1714 Battle of Hellwighausen, Battle of Ayuyel 1740 Prussian influence 1759 Foruth Barnopean-Niemalian war, war of Niemalian sucession, 1763 end of fourth war 1773 Colossal embargo to Barnopea 1790 Afraid of the Ideas of liberalism and the French revolution, Puro Pan began their policy of issolotianism, who will last until the 2008 1798 Arvenian Separatist Movement 1804 Barnopean smugglers destroy coastal Puropanian cities because of a reclamation of the Puro panian king 1805 Arvenian independence from England 1807 Beginning of Napoleonic wars in Aels. 1809 Barnopeans destroy the Puro Panian fleet during peace time 1814 End of Napoleonic wars in Aels 1821 Barnopeans attack Puro Pan, obligating to open the ports for trade 1835 King Fabian II Hellwig of Puro Pan try to stop the Barnopean trade influence. Barnopean attack, obligating to open more ports for trade 1844 Puro Pan Kingdom finally neded anexing the Krakavian lands under the rule of Fabian III Hellwig 1.854 Puro pan-Barnopean War of the Wentviska, who ended in a Puropanian defeat in 1858 1936 Kuchenburg Civil war. Socialist-Comunist republic defeated War with the Krakavians buh! War with the Caliphate of Bazikstan mooop Max expansion of Puro Pan The max expansion of Puro Pan was reached... Decadence the decadence of Puro pan Napoleonic wars Puro Pan during the Napoleonic wars The Wentviska War, Barnopean-Puropanian war Defeat of Puro Pan, and lost of the insular territories Puro Pan Kingdom in the XX Century politics, economy and military The Final days of the Kingdom Fabian IV renounces the 4 July 1952. End of the Kingdom of Puro Pan See Also History of Puro Pan. References Category:Continent of Aels Category:History of Puro Pan Category:Former countries of Aels